warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenpaw Speaks: The Battle with BloodClan
It was a peaceful day at the barn. I was on my way to visit my old friends, Fireheart and Graystripe, when I heard screeching from the forest. I would not want to hear the sound of a fight without being in it. I quickly grabbed Barley. "My friends are in trouble!" I screamed. "Come on! We've got to help them!" So Barley and I charged through the forest. In the main clearing, the sand was stained red. All I saw was the quick flashing of pelts dashing back and forth. It was making me dizzy. As much as I hated fighting, I knew it was worth it, for ThunderClan! For Graystripe! For... Fireheart, who saved my life from Tigerclaw, helped me settle in with Barley, and so many other things. Now it's my turn to help him. Then I nodded to Barley, and he jumped into the fight. But I meowed from the top of the rock. Fireheart and Graystripe looked up at me and smiled so big, their eyes filled with relief and their tails curled up. "Ravenpaw!" they meowed running towards me. "Why did you come here?" asked Graystripe. His voice sounded lower from when I last saw him. "I'm here to help!" I meowed rubbing my head against theirs. "Perfect! You arrived just in the nick of time!" meowed Fireheart licking Ravenpaw. "Where do I start?" I asked. "How about Scourge? If we defeat him, all of the other cats will run away." Fireheart suggested. I nodded, then we all three bunched up our muscles, ready to spring onto Scourge's shoulders. "Now, Ravenpaw, remember the warrior code says do not kill a cat to win your battles? Well, today, we have to break that code, and kill Scourge before he rules over the whole forest!" whispered Graystripe. I nodded. Then Fireheart flicked his tail, and we all leaped, and landed squarely on Scourge's back and shoulders. Then I raked his back, while Graystripe was biting his hind leg, and Fireheart was talking to him. I focused on listening to him, and this is what I heard, "You don't believe in StarClan, do you, Scourge?" "Why would I? They are not even real! They are just little balls of gas, that float in the sky. They are NOT dead cats!" "Well then, if you're the leader of BloodClan, you must believe in StarClan to recieve your 9 lives. I know your weakness!" yowled Fireheart. "You don't have nine lives, because you don't believe in StarClan!" Scourge's eyes filled with fear as all of the cats leaped on top of him, raking his back, until I gave him the killing bite. The first move Tigerclaw had ever taught me when I was an apprentice, was the killing bite. Then, as the other cats of BloodClan ran away, I saw Tigerclaw's body lying on the ground. I ran up to his body. "Tigerclaw? Please don't die! These cats need you in the forest! You were the bravest warrior! You taught me everything, until you tried to kill me. I'm sorry that it had to be this way." Then Fireheart and Graystripe walked up to me. "Ravenpaw, I'm so sorry about Tigerstar..." murmured Graystripe pressing his flank against mine in comfort. I sat bolt upright. "TigerSTAR? He was LEADER? But I thought Bluestar was leader..." She is, Tigerstar got exiled from ThunderClan, so he lived in ShadowClan, and became their leader." explained Fireheart. I sighed. Then Barley walked up to me, "Ready to go home?" he asked. I nodded and meowed goodbye to my friends. And then, Barley and I walked side by side, back to our peaceful barn. THE END Category:Stories for Contests